Mi delirio
by deteconan
Summary: una fuerte y fria lluvia probocara que Conan se enferme y le de fiebre, pero ¿esta delirando? cuando una persona delira puede revelar sus mas profundos secretos ¿que revelara el? ¿que escuchara ran?


Hola! este es mi primer fic de detective conan, el primero en esta pagina fue del principe del tenis, espero que les guste se me ocurrio cuando estaba dibujando en el patio y empezo a llover y termine mojada XD entonces se me ocurrio ¿porque en los animes cuando los japoneces se mojan les da fiebre al tiro? y se me ocurrio jugar un poquito con Conan ^^.

Detective conan no me pertenece, tome los personajes prestados un ratito

-1111-dialogo

2222-pensamientos

espero les guste

121212121212121212121212

Mi delirio

Era el día mas frio del invierno en Japón, la lluvia azotaba las calles sin piedad. Ran estaba pensando en que preparar para comer, ese día su padre había salido por un caso y no volvería asta el día siguiente, miro por la ventana preocupada, eran las 9 y el pequeño Conan aun no llegaba a casa, había llamado al profesor aguasa, pero nada. Fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Mientras tanto un niño pequeño andaba por la calle caminando bajo la lluvia, aunque en ese momento lo que menos que le preocupaba era la lluvia.

maldita sea, perdí el rastro del coche de Gin. Ya es demasiado tarde para volver a buscarlo y no me siento muy bien

Con dificultad subió las escaleras de la casa Mouri, se sentía muy mareado y exhausto, además estaba empapado por la lluvia. Al entrar se sentó en el suelo al lado de la puerta, se sentía tan mal que ya no podía caminar

-¿Conan eres tú?-pregunto Ran desde la cocina-¿acaso estas son horas de llegar?-su voz se iba acercando-te he dicho miles de veces...- su voz se apago al ver al niño

Estaba en el suelo mojado de pies a cabeza con la respiración entre cortada, la miraba sin decir nada con unos brillantes y cristalinos ojos

-¿Conan?-pregunto asustada, enseguida corrió hacia el chico y se arrojo al suelo a su lado

-¿estas bien?- pregunto mientras tocaba su frente; estaba ardiendo-no-susurro

Enseguida lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevo a su cuarto dejándolo en la cama, el susurro algo que sonó como "no, Ran estoy empapado", pero ella lo ignoro y fue corriendo al mueble donde estaba la ropa del niño, tomo todo un conjunto para dormir liviano y volvió donde él se encontraba. Comenzó a desvestirlo a pesar de las quejas, lo seco con una toalla y le puso el pijama. Saco de su cajón el termómetro y se lo puso en la boca, lo recostó en su cama y fue a dejar la ropa mojada a la cesta.

Cuando volvió el pequeño estaba recostado, con las mejillas rojas, ojos cerrados y respiración entre cortada. Se sentó a su lado esperando el termómetro, cuando lo tomo miro alarmada la temperatura del muchacho. Tenía 39 grados, estaba aterrada, fue a la cocina por un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la frente, pidiéndole a Kami que le bajara la fiebre, volvió a sentarse a su lado esperando. Al poco rato el chico se quedo dormido y ella también.

-Ran-un susurro logro sacarla de la inconsciencia

-¿Mhm?-pregunto aun adormilada

-yo…-susurro la voz

-¿Conan?-pregunto mientras se sentaba y miraba al niño, que aun estaba con los ojos cerrados

-¡Ran!-exclamo

Ella primero pensó que estaba hablando dormido

-soy yo-susurro

-¿Qué pasa Conan?-pregunto con un susurro

-¡mírame soy yo!-exclamo

-se que eres tú, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustada

-mírame, de verdad soy yo

Toco su frente, el pequeño estaba delirando

-¡Conan! Necesito bajarte esa fiebre…-musito, pero fue interrumpida por el chico

-te lo he intentado decir… ¡mírame!

-tranquilo-rogo la joven

-tienes que saberlo, por favor mírame

-ya pasara, tienes que ser fuerte-la joven estaba aterrada por su estado

-¡Ran! Yo soy…yo soy…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres?

-yo…soy a quien tu…

-¿yo?

-te lo he intentado decir muchas veces….yo….

-¡ay Conan! ¡Llamare al doctor Araide!-exclamo alarmada mientras corría al escritorio para buscar su teléfono

-…soy Shinichi…-susurro finalmente el pequeño con un hilo de voz que no fue oído por la chica

Luego el detective perdió la conciencia, Ran lo atendió toda la noche cuidando su temperatura preguntándose que es lo que le quería decir, finalmente había decidido que los delirios de un niño pequeño como Conan no debían de tener mucha importancia, es decir, ¿Qué secretos podía tener un niño?

La oscuridad de la noche poco a poco se marchaba, llevándose consigo los delirios de un adolescente reducido, llevándose un secreto, el cual, en algún momento volvería a salir.

121212121212121212121212

aaa! les gusto? =D es one shot por lo que no hay continuacion, dejen comentarios negativos o positivos me da lo mismom necesito que me digan en que mejorar ^^ y es lindo leer comentarios =D. bye bye asta la proxima


End file.
